Un solo segundo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Un sólo segundo y el muro de piedra era derribado. Único segundo que un bebé recién nacido necesita para calar hondo en el corazón de un niño que será su hermano mayor. Único segundo en el que la vida de un padre primerizo da un giro de 360 grados al ver por primera vez a su hijo./ La relación de Alsan y Jack bajó el punto de vista de Shail.


**Este One Shoot esta situado en ese lapso de tiempo entre el primer capítulo y el segundo de La Resistencia.**

**Espero de verdad que os guste.**

* * *

Alsan y Shail observaban dormir al niño humano de la Tierra que habían rescatado. Ya era el segundo humano que había demostrado tener poderes y actitud para proteger Idhún y ayudarles con la Búsqueda junto con Victoria.

No sabían nada de ese niño... O al menos Shail no sabía nada de él. Pero su amigo príncipe parecía ser otro cantar. El príncipe de Vanissar no era una persona muy sentimental... Más bien no lo era para nada. Pero no porque fuera un aburrido, el mago ya lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que había seres que Alsan amaba hasta límites insospechados. Él mismo era uno de ellos rompiendo la hostilidad invisible pero existente entre magos y caballeros desde hace un par de Eras. Después estaban el rey de Vanissar, el hermano pequeño de Alsan, las princesas de Shia, aunque no lo demostrara se notaba que la mayor de las hermanas había sido una buena amiga en la que tenerla en recuerdos agradables y la pequeña... la pequeña era eso, muy pequeña, pero apuntaba maneras para ser como su hermana. Tanto en las cosas buenas como en las malas. Después estaba Shail, como el mago bien sabía, por supuesto sin olvidarse de la amigable y dulce Victoria.

Sí, Alsan parecía un simple muro de piedra cuando se le conocía, una persona más en el mundo, creado sólo para hacer bulto. Pero cuando interactuabas con él... Ese Alsan que te acababa encantando y el que conociste al principio muchas veces te parecía imposible que fueran la misma persona.

Y cuando uno convive con ambos Alsan tanto tiempo como Shail, ese tiempo y diez años más que ambos no podían recordar pero que estaban ahí, existiendo en su pasado, te dabas cuenta de quien ocupaba verdaderamente una parte del corazón del príncipe heredero y quien no. Y, por supuesto, es mucho más fácil cuando tú mismo eres uno de los "sí", pues, lo quisieras o no, eso te hacía mas receptivo en todo lo referente a esa persona en concreto, y como Shail era curioso ya de nacimiento... digamos que cada detalle hacía su parte .

Pero nada de eso hacía falta para darse cuenta de quien era el ser más importante. Aquel por el que Alsan daría gustoso su vida pasase lo que pasase y que desgraciadamente demostraría dentro de unos años. Alsan de Vanissar no podía ocultar la serenidad que le invadiá cuando algo de su al rededor le recordaba a ese ser. El brillo de sus ojos cada vez que Shail le pedía humildemente que le hablara de él o cuando salía a relucir su nombre en una conversación. Nombre que el propio Alsan le dío. Un nombre poco imaginativo y dado a correr por la gravedad del asunto, pero que irónicamente significaba mucho más que el insípido "último dragón" que todos conocían. Y para Alsan, el dueño de ese nombre lo era TODO. En su vida quedo grabado un antes, un durante y un después del nacimiento de ese ser.

El pequeño, que indudablemente ya no podía ser tan pequeño, aunque sólo un poco, dragón de brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda y luminosas escamas doradas que aún así no eran oro. El último dragón con verdadera vida, ya que Domivat era un caso aparte. El último señor de Awinor. El futuro héroe que todos esperaban con esperanzas en sus demacradas almas. Todo eso guardado en una única palabra:

- Yandrak.

Sin pretenderlo, el nombre salió de los labios del poseedor de magia dando vida a sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba la escena delante de él. Una en la que sólo parecían existir el dormido terricola y el caballero vanissardo. Donde se notaba a borbotones que Shail sobraba... o, tal vez, solo tal vez, no tanto.

¿Que le hacía a Shail pensar todo eso? Pues la forma de mirar de Alsan lo decía todo. Veía al humano con la misma luz en los ojos que cuando alguien, que sólo podía ser el mago, mencionaba al señor de Awinor. Un sólo segundo y el muro de piedra era derribado. El mismo único segundo que un bebé recién nacido necesita para calar hondo en el corazón de un niño un poco mayor que él que durante el resto de sus días será su hermano mayor. El mismo único segundo en el que la vida de un padre primerizo da un giro de 360 grados al ver por primera vez a su primer hijo tan esperado... o incluso si no era esperado.

Alsan sólo vió al recién nacido dragón un día y aún le sobró tiempo para cogerle cariño, y gracias eso el día de la Conjunción Astral no le parecía tan malo como bien sabía que era... Si no fuera porque ese mismo día fue alejado de su lado y desde entonces pasaron tres años. Pero en la cabeza del príncipe empezaba a caber la posibilidad de que había sido mas tiempo nada más posó su vista en el indefenso terricola adolescente rubio de brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda en los que cuya alma de fuego era representada a la perfección y como se había interpuesto entre él y su enemigo de hielo rápidamente antes de poder pensar en lo que hacía. Un segundo en el que lo invadió un deseo de sobreprotección hacía el chico puede-que-no-tan-humano que durmió los sentidos que no necesitaba para la tarea de proteger.

Y ahora le dedicaba ESA mirada. LA mirada llena de esperanza y de luz que hasta ese momento sólo Alsan había dedicado al recuerdo del ser con escamas doradas.

Era tan enternecedor a pesar de que el príncipe estaba a una prudente distancia del durmiente salvado de la muerte por los pelos, que Shail estaba seguro de que si fuera una mujer sensiblona estaría llorando mares y mares de lágrimas de tan hermoso que era. Un segundo que DEVÍA ser captado con la cámara de su mente, ya que ahora no tenía una cámara material cerca y aún no sabía utilizarlas correctamente.

Shail no esperaba respuesta a su pequeño desliz, pero aún así la obtuvo.

-Es él -le aseguró el príncipe con su típica mirada adulta y sabía a pesar de tener solo veintiún años ¿O tal vez tenía más? Algo así como unos diez más ¿No podría ser?

La respuesta y el tono de voz pillaron al mago tan distraído que hasta tuvó que parpadear varias veces y mover espasmoticamente la cabeza tal y como un perro haría para aclarar su cabeza.

- Perdona, ¿Qué? -Desgraciadamente, eso no fue suficiente para lograrlo. Pobre e iluso Shail.

- Digo que es él. Es Yandrak, no he estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida. -Respondió en un intento de voz monocorde, pero se notaba sentimiento en su tono.

- Perdona, ¿Qué? -Repitió el mago, esta vez con escepticismo. A punto de empezar otra de las muchas "peleas" entre ambos.

- Lo que oyes -le soltó el caballero con voz estrangulada que recordaba al terrible siseo de un seck. Una voz llena de veneno que no pretendía matar, pero si aturdir.  
Shail no era idiota, captó rápido el mensaje. Alsan nunca diría cosas a la ligera si se trataban de SU dragón.

Dirigió su vista al humano dormido. Ciertamente su cuerpo irradiaba magia muy, si no enteramente, relacionada con fuego. Fuego puro. Maravilloso e iriente con las amenazas. Tal y como un señor de Awinor hecho y derecho. Y resultaba obvio que tanto Yandrak como Lunnaris escogerían como refugio en la Tierra vidas puramente humanas... Pero era mayor... bastante mayor. Ese chico era un adolescente de trece años a lo sumo y no devía llevarle mucha diferencia de edad a la propia Victoria. No iba a engañarse a sí mismo, tenía que reconocerse que muchas veces se le había pasado por la cabeza el pensamiento loco de que su querida Lunnaris y su querida Victoria eran el mismo ser... ¡Pero no! Se supone que ellos buscaban unas crías de sólo tres años, que era el tiempo que había pasado desde la Conjunción Astral, o, al menos, eso creían ellos. Sin embargo, él era un mago. Y los magos demostraban con su magia que absolutamente nada era imposible en el mundo. En cualquier mundo y en cualquier situación... Volvió a ver a su mejor amigo de sangre azul.

- ¿Estas realmente seguro? ¿No es una broma?

Alsan bufó, planteándose si desenvainar a Sumlaris la Imbatible o no.

- ¿Cuando me has visto tú a mi bromear, mago?

Shail inmediatamente quedó extasiado ante la perspectiva. El sentimiento irracional de libertad que siguió después era tan fuerte como un somnifero y hasta le importó poco o nada el tonito acusatorio que el príncipe uso para la palabra "mago". Sabía de buena tinta que en realidad a Alsan no le importaba su posición "enemiga", sólo se dejaba llevar por la emoción del momento. Y si para Shail eran muchas las sensaciones, mejor ni te cuento el hervidero que era la cabeza de Alsan en estos momentos.

- Pero entonces ¡esto lo cambia todo considerablemente! -Aseguró Shail, saliendo por fin de su medio trance.

Su mejor amigo sólo se limitó a asentir. Ese era, sin duda, el inicio de algo nuevo. Tal parece que La Resistencia servía para mucho más que los trabajos que les habían sido asignados.

Pero, insisto, Shail conocia bien a Alsan. Él ya acababa de confesar lo que sabía y no lo volvería a hacer hasta que fuera necesario, o demasiado tarde o simplemente nunca. Sí, eso último era lo más seguro. Puede que en cuanto eso se descubriera él fingiria no haberse dado cuenta y estar tan sorprendido como el propio Jack y la propia Vic.

Alsan era así, un tipo muy poco sentimental por fuera, pero en esceso por dentro. Y si uno se fijaba bien, podía darse cuenta de ello... en un sólo segundo.

* * *

**Son tantos los sentimientos que me llevaron a escribir esto que ni yo misma puedo comprenderlos del todo todavía. Sólo sentí la urgencia de escribirlo ¡YA! y eso hice.**

**Tal vez, cuando mi cabeza dejé de ser un lío lo comprendere mejor y pueda explicarlo en un anexo a este One Shoot :/**

**Pero, sigue siendo un fic, así que ya saben que hacer. Teneis exactamente cuatro huecos debajo de esto. Clikead el o los que más gusteis. Si queréis.**

**En cuanto al quinto hueco más grande... El resultado a éso también es opcional... Pero se agradece jeje.**

**Ah, ¡que bien sienta volver al fandom de MDI!**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
